The Beard Club
The Beard Club is a small faction of bearded buddies who are known to be fearsome warriors. There are small branches of the club throughout the world but at it's core there are six. they are: Norok Fenrikir- a mighty dwarven barbarian who is part of the club for his sharp wit and cunning in battle. Draven Faulk: He is an unstoppable force who believes in his mutton chops more than anything else. he is in the club for the strength of his lightning powered punches. Morwhal Warbear- One of Dundy's closest friends, Morrie is the king of the mighty Morwhal clan. he is renowned far and wide for his knowledge of strategy and is a master of chess and murals. He is in the club for his mighty drinking ability Malovar Nitail- Malovar is an unequaled warrior known for his loyalty to the Almighty Dawn and his brutality in battle. he is in the club for his unparalleled fighting spirit. Bor-lan- Bor is a large half orc who combines strength and skill to best his enemies. he's in the club for his iron will and strong hammer arm. Dundy Blackwave- The leader of the club, Dundy is a lighthearted giant who drinks like a machine and fights like a raging bull. His beard is impressive enough to grant him unargued mastery of the club. He is a legend in his own right and his beard is so mighty than when he shaves, it grows back in under an hour. Outer Ring: The outer ring is members of the beard club who are not in the aforementioned inner six. So far they are: Boxer Happyfoot- A bearded halfling who gained entry in the 1st Beard Trial. He took the competition to the 5th final round and won in a fistfight to gain his status as a beard club member. Associates: Associates are those who are affiliated with the club but are not eligible due to their lack of beard. Ashira Alderlead Deleon Arc Ramsey Salazar Sydney APPLYING: In order to be inducted into the Beard Club, a player must apply. the Player must draw their character (and their beard) a list of their achievements, and a handwritten letter as to why they think they should be accepted. the inner six will then take it into consideration. IF YOU GET BUTTHURT after being denied, all future applications by that player will be automatically denied and any current characters by that player will be kicked out of the club. If accepted, the applicant must complete a small testing course. if they succeed all of this, they are accepted. INVITATION: a character can be invited by the inner six to join the outer ring (such is the case when Draven invited Final) It is up to the player of that character to decide if they want to join. BEARD TRIALS: Once a Dundy Birthday, a Beard Trial is held at Dundy's house. All present players will create new characters or reuse the character they used in the previous competition. The winner such as in the case of Boxer, will become part of the outer circle. Category:Beard club Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Heroes Category:Factions